1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an arrangement for, and a method of, electro-optically capturing indicia such as a signature acknowledging receipt of a delivery and, more particularly, to using an electrooptical scanner for such signature capture.
2. Description of Related Art
Many delivery services affix tracking labels to articles such as letters, parcels, packages and like items to be delivered. The tracking labels are preprinted with various indicia such as a human-readable tracking number, and a corresponding machine-readable coded symbol which decodes into the tracking number. The tracking number uniquely identifies the article, and is employed for various purposes, particularly for tracking the whereabouts of the article in a delivery network.
The coded symbol on the tracking label is typically a Universal Product Code (UPC) symbol which is broadly accepted as the primary means for automatically identifying and tracking objects. The UPC symbol is a linear array of bars and spaces having varying widths and different light reflectivities. The UPC symbol is electro-optically scanned, and read by laser scanning systems, including hand-held laser scanning heads, desk-top workstations and hand-held wands. The automatic reading by such systems eliminates human reading errors.
The preprinted tracking label also contains or could contain spaces for receiving various indicia. For example, a receipt acknowledgement space is provided for recording the receiver's name. The receiver signs or prints his or her name in the receipt acknowledgement space. Other spaces may be provided to record such information as time of arrival or any other remarks deemed necessary.
Articles are often delivered not to the named addressee, but, in the case of a business, to a central receiving office for re-delivery to an individual addressee. In any event, when the addressee does not receive the article by the expected deadline, urgent inquiries are made to the delivery service as to the identity of the person who signed the receipt acknowledgement. Despite such urgency, the delivery personnel cannot readily answer such inquiries without looking at the label itself which bears the receiver's signature. Since the label is often stored at a location remote from the delivery service personnel, unavoidable delays occur in readily answering such inquiries. This often leads to customer annoyance.
In an attempt to deal with such inquiries, the art has suggested a resistive matrix platen positioned underneath the receipt acknowledgement space on the label. The receiver's signature is captured in the form of electrical signals generated by a writing implement pressing against the platen during the course of signing or printing one's name. These electrical signals are collected, stored, and can subsequently be retrieved by the delivery service personnel to more readily answer customer inquiries without having to physically examine the label itself.
Although generally satisfactory for its intended purpose, such resistive matrix labels are very expensive to make and, in any event, are not always dependable. Inadequate pressure below a certain threshold can result in no information being recorded by the matrix platen. Some receivers do not take the time or trouble to firmly press against the platen.